


Potíže přicházejí (uprostřed noci)

by Enikawa_Moriko



Series: Potíže vše ospravedlňují [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And Those Gun Holsters, Angst, Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Riding Off Into the Sunset Together, Rocking Those Leather Pants, Space Cowboys - Freeform
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enikawa_Moriko/pseuds/Enikawa_Moriko
Summary: "Lance se rozvaloval na pohovce s vysokými opěradly. Dlouhé nohy měl obalené tmavohnědými koženými nohavicemi. Jeho umazaná, zašedlá, krémová košile postrádala horní dva knoflíčky a vyzývavě odhalovala záblesky karamelové pokožky a linie klíčních kostí.Nyní to byl Keith, kdo se rozptyloval… ale přinutil se opět soustředit na hru, na jeho téměř vítězný tah. Připomněl si, že na rozdíl od těchto ubohých, důvěřivých bastardů, kteří seděli okolo stolu, to Keith odsud s tímhle bezstarostným lumpem odejde a odvede si toho okouzlujícího kovboje s sebou domů, do své postele."Již je to šest měsíců, co Keith a Lance uvázli ve světě, kde neplatí žádný zákon ani pořádek, až na jediný – zákon zbraně: zákon džungle. Přežili tím, že se stali notoricky známými žoldáky – nájemnými kovboji, věrni jenom jeden druhému.





	Potíže přicházejí (uprostřed noci)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mytay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytay/gifts).
  * A translation of [Trouble Coming (In the Dead of Night)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471236) by [Mytay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytay/pseuds/Mytay). 



> Ve smyčce jsem poslouchala písničku [_Trouble_ od Valerie Broussard](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BvUFvOXLnnc) a stalo se tohle. Ta písnička je k tomu takovým soundtrackem, pokud máte chuť poslouchat něco drsnýho, zatímco Lance a Keith odhalí své kovbojské já ;)
> 
> Velké díky úžasné **Illusion** , která mi tuhle písničku doporučila!
> 
>  **Edit, 7. února 2017:** Pár úžasných lidiček vytvořilo fanarty k tomuhle AU! Odkazy jsou v poznámkách na konci!
> 
>  **Prohlášení:** Wow. Tito dva Paladinové (a celý svět Voltronu) mi skutečně nepatří a vzhledem k tomu, co jim to dělám, je to asi dobře.

Keith se ušklíbl, když Casporův pohled sklouzl doleva. Byl rozptýlený, nesoustředil se na jejich hru. Hrát s touhle partou zločinců bylo to až příliš snadné – dejte jim něco lesklého, něco _hezkého_ a  _nedosažitelného,_ a mohli by na tom oči nechat.

Lance se rozvaloval na pohovce s vysokými opěradly. Dlouhé nohy měl obalené tmavohnědými koženými nohavicemi. Jeho umazaná, zašedlá, krémová košile postrádala horní dva knoflíčky, přičemž vyzývavě odhalovala záblesky karamelové pokožky a vystouplých klíčních kostí. Věnoval všem usazeným u karetního stolku lstivý úsměv. Jedno koleno měl zvednuté a podpíral si jím zápěstí, zatímco v ruce svíral jednu ze svých pistolí. Druhou rukou si zahnul krempu jeho klobouku vzhůru a zpola přivřenýma očima jim věnoval smyslný pohled. Modré oči se mu leskly.

„Ode mne se žádné rady s kartami nedočkáš, Po,“ řekl Lance a rovněž se ušklíbnul. Spravil si jeden z popruhů jeho podpažních pouzder na zbraně. Popruhy mu pevně obepínaly tělo, a když za ně popotáhl, docílil toho, že se mu výstřih košile ještě rozšířil. „Soustřeď se na výhru. Nejsem to _já,_ o koho tady hraješ.“

V poslední části se jeho hlas ještě prohloubil. Po nasucho polknul. Odtrhnul oči a obrátil pohled zpátky ke své ruce. Keith však mohl vidět, že po Lancovi přesto stále koutkem oka pokukuje a jeho pozornost se postupně tříští.

Lance to věděl zrovna tak. Vybral si právě ten okamžik k tomu, aby rádoby znuděně zívnul a dlaní, ve které svíral zbraň, si přikryl ústa, zatímco se jeho záda unylým pohybem nádherně prohnuly.

Nyní to byl Keith, koho to rozptylovalo… ale přinutil se opět soustředit na hru, na svůj téměř vítězný tah. Připomněl si, že na rozdíl od těchto ubohých, důvěřivých bastardů sedících okolo stolu, to Keith odsud s tímhle bezstarostným lumpem odejde a odvede si tohoto okouzlujícího kovboje s sebou domů, do  _své_ postele.

Ale Lance byl výjimečně schopný, když šlo o to, jak si přitáhnout pozornost, o to, jak ji na sobě udržet za pomoci šibalských mrknutí a našpulených rtů, se svým vytáhlým, hubeným tělem vystaveným v těch nejlichotivějších úhlech.

Četná pouzdra na zbraně tomu nějakým záhadným způsobem pouze dodala šmrnc.

A zatímco mužové a ženy usazení okolo tohoto exkluzivního gamblerského stolku nestydatě okukovali jeho parťáka, Keith byl schopen provést pár velmi lstivých karetních triků.

„Vzdej to, Po,“ ozval se Gunthřin hrubý hlas. Gunthra byla šéfkou malého gangu pašeráků a zlodějů karavan. „Mám dodávku vznášedel, které potřebují nový nátěr. Furt mi dlužíš ty čistý identifikační známky.“ Když domluvila, vyfoukla Casporovi do tváře oblak šedivého kouře a zamáčkla svou zářící smrtičku o svůj kovový chránič zápěstí.

Caspor se zamračil a přihodil na již tak dost slušnou kupičku veprostřed stolu pár blýskavých krystalů. „Dostaneš je, až bude po hře.“

„Jo, radši pro ty známky zajdi hned, Po,“ prohlásil Keith ospalým tónem. Předstíral, že to pro něj byla jen další líná noc, jako by se pod svým karmínově rudým koženým pláštěm nervózně nepotil, a vyložil své karty na stůl. „Protože jsem tě právě porazil na hlavu.“

Gunthra sprostě zaklela a Traxit, drobný hmyzí mimozemšťan, který byl vrchním účetním pro několik zločineckých kápů, Keithovi věnoval ocelově tvrdý pohled svýma fasetovýma očima. „Jsi lstivý, McClaine. Nikdy nedokážu prohlédnout tvůj pokerový výraz. A to jste vy savci obvykle tak čitelní.“

Keith pokrčil rameny. „Pomáhá, když ti nezáleží na výsledku. Ale tohle si pro teď – já a Lance bychom nepohrdli klubkem nové příze.“ Zatahal za svůj zkrvavený plášť. V jeho hlase zazníval nebezpečný podtón, který dával jasně najevo, aby se mu do jeho výhry nikdo nemotal. Pár dalších odtáhlo dlaně ze svých skrytých zbraní, Keith se však přesto neuvolnil.

Gunthra se bujaře zasmála. „Takže obchody se příliš nevedou?“

Ne, v poslední době ne – Lance a Keith většinou pracovali na smlouvu, a pokud si je lidé nenajímali (nebo častěji, když kontrakty odmítali, protože příliš dalece přesahovaly z „morálně šedivé“ oblasti a bezostyšně si hověly v „naprosto špatné, nestydatě zlé“ sféře), nevydělávali peníze. A když nevydělávali peníze, jídlo a jiný proviant se sháněly nesnadno.

„Obchody jdou v pohodě,“ zalhal Keith snadno. „Ale pár krystalů navíc ještě nikomu neublížilo.“

„Opatrně s tím vychloubáním, mladej,“ ušklíbl se Po jízlivě. „Mezi vámi a vaším vznášedlem je dost zbraní a střeliva na to, aby bylo tvé tvrzení zpochybněno.“

Lance se zvednul z pohovky a pomalou, houpavou chůzí přešel ke Keithovi. Chůzí, která k jeho bokům přitahovala upřené pohledy i navzdory hrozbě, kterou slibovaly zbraně, připnuté po každé straně.

„Už jsme tvé kumpány sejmuli dříve, Caspore, tak se znovu neztrapňuj,“ protáhl Lance líně. „Prohrál jsi čestně a spravedlivě, _rana asquerosa_ – chovej se slušně, nebo už se u tvých stolů taky nemusíme ukázat.“

„Což by bylo možná jen dobře, vzhledem k tomu, jak často vyhráváte,“ zabručel Caspor, ale bylo očividné, že slintal při pohledu na Lance, který zde stál, jeden bok vystrčený, zatímco si svůj námořnicky modrý klobouk stáhl zase dolů a zazubil se na všechny přítomné. Gunthra tiše hvízdla.

„Vždycky tě tak ráda vidím, drahý, i když mi Keith bere mé tvrdě vydřené krystaly,“ zavrněla. „Po, buď tady k pohledným mladíkům milý, ať se zase vrátí.“

Tiší členové jejich stolku – další dva pašeráci a majitelka místního bordelu, věnovali Keithovi a Lancovi chladné pohledy říkající „odejděte“, ačkoliv Lancovým směrem přihodili trochu hřejivosti navíc. Keith se beze slova obrátil zády, zatímco Lance, se svým obvyklým veselým vystupováním, zavolal „na viděnou“, smyslnost pro tentokrát uklizena stranou.

Dva hřmotní strážci ve dveřích jim uhnuli z cesty a vpustili je zpátky do hlavní místnosti baru, obrovské dřevěné stavby s četnými herními stoly, malým pódiem, na kterém si prostitutky vydělávaly na chleba a lákaly zákazníky, plus masivním salónem, který lemoval celou jednu stěnu. Lance zamířil k výčepu a vzal vysokému, svalnatému humanoidovi s jasně modrou pokožkou napůl dopitý drink. Muž zvedl pěst velikosti cihly a cuknutím se otočil, připravený uchýlit se k násilí. Ale před Lancem okamžitě odevzdaně ochabl a zasténal.

„No tak, Lance, kolik ještě…“

„Přinejmenším dalších dvacet, Grisnere,“ zazubil se Lance zvesela a s nesnesitelným, přehrávaným uznáním upil bublavého nápoje. „Jak se má tvoje žena?“

„Dobře, žije, stejně jako pokaždé, když se zeptáš,“ zabručel Grisner. „Říká, že musíš přijít na večeři, nebo tě vystopuje a násilím nakrmí.“

„Óóóóóó, tak to jistě,“ souhlasil Lance a zbytek nápoje jedním lokem dopil. „Zachránit jí život byla jedna z nejlepších věcí, které jsme kdy udělali – pití zdarma a pozvání na večeře? Trefa do černého.“

Grisner se po Lancovi ohnal. Lance odtančil stranou a rozjařeně se zasmál, když položil prázdnou sklenici zpátky na bar.

Keith trpělivě čekal a očima těkal po místnosti. Jejich směrem neustále pokukovaly zvědavé oči – poťouchlé pošilhávání, zlostné zírání, zrádné, prohnané pohledy – ale nyní už věděl, kteří z místních znamenali potíže, a kteří si jen _přáli_ jimi být. Nejednou Lance a Keitha přepadli rádoby nájemní zabijáci nebo gangy banditů, patetických křiváků, kteří si mysleli, že si dokáží vybudovat pověst tím, že sejmou dva cizince, kteří „ukradli“ kontrakty přímo zpod nosů několika dobře známých žoldáckých band z okolí. Ale jediné, čeho tito útočníci kdy dosáhli, byla drtivá, zahanbující porážka a další legendární historka, která se připsala na triko Lancově a Keithově vlastní reputaci.

„No zdravím, McClaine,“ ozval se Bos’Nar, obří plazovitý mimozemšťan se širokým zubatým úsměvem a tmavorudými šupinami. „Slyšel jsem, že jste Casporovi vyfoukli hru. Už zase.“

Keith přikývnul. „Nikdy se nepoučí.“

Lance na Bos’Nara zamával od baru. „Naši šťastnou značku si můžeš kdykoliv koupit, pamatuj na to, kdybys někdy potřeboval doručit dodávku!“

„Dva McClainové nejsou něco, co bych ve svém podniku potřeboval,“ odmítnul Bos’Nar s uvolněným, znepokojivým úsměvem. „Přinejmenším ne dnes. Ale mám pro vás přátelskou nabídku – od Keegin Dras.“

Lancův úsměv neochabnul, ale Keith jej znal až příliš dobře, obzvláště nyní, po celých měsících, které strávili coby nerozlučná dvojice. Napětí okolo očí a v čelisti ke Keithovi vysílalo jasnou zprávu – Lancovi se to jméno nelíbilo.

„Máme pár prací, které na nás čekají v okolních městech,“ řekl Keith svým obvyklým monotónním hlasem. „Ale řekni nám, o jaký kontrakt jde a pokud se naskytne čas…“

Bos’Nar Keithovi podal úzký USB disk. „Všechny podrobnosti jsou zde.“ Jeho úsměv se rozšířil a odhalil další řady zubů. „Přeji vám bezpečnou cestu domů.“

A s tím se vsáknul do davu, který obklopoval pódium. Právě se tam objevili dva opeření mimozemšťani, jedna žena, jeden muž, ve třpytivých kostýmech, které zakrývaly jen holé minimum, jestli vůbec.

Lance Grisnera poplácal po rameni na rozloučenou a přitiskl se Keithovi k boku. „Musíme vypadnout. _Hned._ “ Zašeptal mu do ucha. Jeho veselý úsměv ani na okamžik neochabnul.

Keithovi to nemusel říkat dvakrát. Bos’Nar jim pobaveně popřál šťastnou cestu – něco se rozhodně mělo stát. Nevaroval je, jako by je nevarovala většina místních. Protože proč by měl? Nic by z toho neměl. Kdyby Lance a Keith skončili mrtví, v první řadě by ani za varování nestáli. Takže ať už se mělo stát cokoliv, pravděpodobně šlo o nějakou malichernost. Něco, co bezpochyby zvládnou, pokud je předběhnou.

Než společně odešli, barman Lancovi hodil jeho obnošený kabát v barvě půlnoční modři. Lance ho chytil a oblékl si jej. Stáhl kožený materiál dost nízko na to, aby zakryl pouzdra jeho pistolí – lem mu končil tak akorát v půli stehen. Keithův vlastní plášť končil hluboko pod koleny, ačkoliv ne úplně u kotníků, což mu umožňovalo skrýt jeho dvojí čepele a dýku, zastrčenou v levé botě.

Jejich vznášedlo čekalo tam, kde jej nechali, sotva sto metrů od vstupu do herny a salónu _U Jorlacka._ Zastrčili jej do postranní uličky mezi dvojicí zchátralých budov – Keith věděl, že šlo o dokonalé místo pro přepadení ze zálohy a přesně proto jej taky vybral. Pečlivě jej prozkoumal, až do posledního hrbolku na polámaných trámech a zrezlých pantech. Pokud měli být přepadeni – jak už se nejednou stalo – pak chtěl mít jistotu, že se tak stalo na půdě, kterou znal stejně dobře, jako jizvy a pihy na každičkém palci Lancovy pokožky.

„Kdo je Keegin Dras?“ zeptal se Keith, zatímco se uvolněně, ale přesto opatrně vydali k jejich vozidlu.

„Je kápem Whiero City – _celého_ Whiera – a Brisha pro ni kdysi pracovala jako běžec,“ řekl Lance tiše. Jeho oči přelétávaly sem a tam, ruce mu spočívaly na opasku přímo vedle rukojetí jeho pistolí. „Keegin Dras nebere chyby na lehkou váhu. A její názory ohledně toho, co se počítá, jako chyba jsou… no. Brisha jednou dorazila na schůzku o pár minut později. Dras jí ušmikla dva prsty jako platbu za její promrhaný čas.“

Keith si vybavil servírku, která pracovala v salónu _U Jorlacka,_ její tichý hlas a to, jak milá byla ke každému zákazníkovi, i k těm hrubým a rabiátským, které za pomoci své neúnosné laskavosti donutila se za své chování stydět. Nikdy jej nenapadlo se na její chybějící prsty vyptávat – každý tady měl příšerné jizvy, chybějící končetiny, zohyzdění, nošené jako odznaky hrdosti.

„Dobrá. Žádné smlouvy s Keegin Dras,“ řekl.

„Tvoje arogance mě ohromuje, usmrkanče!“ zasyčel hlas někde nad jejich hlavami. Mluvil obecným jazykem, zahaleným do povlaku těžkého přízvuku.

Když se maskovaný mimozemšťan ukázal – hřadoval na drolící se střeše – Keith zvedl pohled s nicneříkajícím výrazem ve tváři. V tu ránu se na obou koncích uličky objevilo několik poskoků onoho bezejmenného žoldáka. Lance se opět usmíval, ale tentokrát to byl jiný úsměv – smrtonosný, bez špetky humoru. Keith nenáviděl, jak dobře ten výraz nyní znal.

„Arogance není zas tak špatná, pokud stojí na pravdivých základech,“ poznamenal Keith a dlaně mu sklouzly k hruškám jeho čepelí. Tohle bude opravdu snadné – skutečně jim _oznámili_ svou přítomnost. Obětovali moment překvapení kvůli teatrálnímu výstupu _._ Takoví _amatéři._

„Můžete si vybírat práce, zatímco zbytek nás – my se rveme o zbytky!“ zaječel mimozemšťan a začal před sebou šermovat velkou zbraní. _„Ne…“_

Jasný výstřel prozářil oblohu. Téměř neslyšný paprsek z laserové pistole zavinil, že ať už ten tupohlavec plácal o čemkoliv, zůstane to navždy tajemstvím. Dopadl na zem k jejich nohám, mrtvý dřív, než narazil. Lance obrátil oči v sloup a odstřelil banditu, který se na něj rozběhl, aniž by mu věnoval pohled.

Keith se k Lancovi postavil zády. Prohvízdlo kolem něj pár výstřelů, které na ně poslali útočníci. Lance vystřelil ještě čtyřikrát nebo pětkrát a sejmul tak všechny jejich protivníky ozbrojené střelnými zbraněmi, kteří stáli na jedné straně. Keith, který stál opačným směrem, se rozběhl se k těm na své polovině. Překvapil je, zatímco tápali po svých zbraních – neočekávali, že by se na ně rozběhl pod hrozbou tří namířených hlavní. Rychlým švihnutím uvolnil obě své čepele a prohnal je šupinami, peřím i srstí. Směsice žoldáků byla uzemněna během dvou minut.

„Měli být rychlejší,“ řekl Lance zklamaně. Své pistole okázalým gestem protočil v dlaních a vrátil zpět do pouzder na bocích. „Ani nepřestali útočit, když jsem zastřelil toho prvního. To si jako myslíš, že jsi proti laserovým paprskům nějak odolnější, než tady tvůj kámoš ve stejném zbytečném brnění? To je smutný, kámo.“

„Mají u sebe něco, co by stálo za to vzít?“ Pár měsíců zpátky by Keith ohrnul nosem nad představou, že by obírali o zásoby mrtvé. Pár měsíců zpátky by se mu nad chladnokrevným způsobem, jakým právě zabili osm živých bytostí, sevřel žaludek. Ale to bylo tehdy a tohle je teď – a právě teď, dokonce i s penězi, které dneska vyhráli, musí šetřit, kde se dá. Byli relativně úspěšní, ale to v žádném případě neznamenalo peněžní jistotu – obzvlášť vzhledem k tomu, že většinu jejich peněz šetřili, aby si koupili loď. Aby si koupili jízdenku z tohohle světa.

Lance se už ohýbal a procházel jim kapsy. „Ach. Je tu nějaký drobný obnos. Ty zbraně jsou sračky. A já osobně tedy nejím larvy, takže nic, co bychom mohli pozřít.“ Lance se zašklebil a zahodil balíček broučích svačinek stranou. „Dobrá. Pro dnešek mám oficiálně padla.“

Keith mu pomohl posbírat tu trošku peněz a poté se kolem mrtvol vydal k jejich vznášedlu. „Tak pojďme.“

Ani se neobtěžoval kontrolovat motor – naskočil bez obtíží. Lance povzdechl.

„Páni, to si ani nepohráli s únikovým vozidlem? Keithe, co musí jeden udělat, aby si tady našel protivníka trochu lepší úrovně?“

„Co takhle to nezjistit,“ navrhl Keith odměřeně.

Lance se zabořil do svého sedadla. „Vlastně, pravda, dobrý nápad. A tam u stolu to taky byl _hezký_ nápad. Pokud tě Gunthra někdy přistihne, jak se jí motáš do hry, bez okolků tě bodne do ciferníku.“

„Pak je tedy dobře, že jsi tady ty, abys přitahoval její pozornost.“ Keith po něm vrhnul pohledem, jedno obočí povytažené. „Dneska večer do toho jdeš s vervou.“

V odpověď se mu dostalo palčivého, samolibého výrazu. „Možná? Ale zcela určitě to nebylo pro Poa ani pro Gunthru, pokud máš na mysli tohle.“

„Poa jsi nazval nechutnou žábou a Gunthra by si tě dala k snídani. Syrového.“ Keith začal zpomalovat, když se přiblížili k malému městečku Dagos, zastrčenému u úpatí obrovské hory. Přistavili u drobného hostince-baru, ve kterém bydleli, převážně zdarma, díky jeho majiteli – postaršímu mimozemšťanovi se zelenou kůží jménem Yathir. „ _Vím,_ že tvoje malé divadýlko nebylo pro ně.“

Lance nevinně zapískal, zatímco Keith zaparkoval jejich vznášedlo. Společně vyskočili a jako jeden zavřeli dveře. Když vstoupili do hostince, Yathir byl vzhůru a umýval sklenice u baru. Dneska v noci byl podnik prázdný. Přivítal je rychlým zamáváním jedné z jeho šesti rukou. Yathir jim čas od času zaplatil, aby bar vedli za něj, zatímco prospal celé dny. Také jim velkoryse poskytl přístřeší a jídlo, ačkoliv mu za jeho laskavost nemohli zaplatit.

„Ach, Dva McClainové se vrací. A dokonce v celku, živí a zdraví – dneska jste museli mít snadnou noc.“

„Snazší, než většina ostatních,“ řekl Lance vesele. Hodil Yathirovi jasně rudý krystal. „Na, užij si také plodů naší tvrdé práce!“

Yathir krystal chytnul jednou z pravých rukou a prohlédl si ho. „Můžu jej použít, abych znovu nahodil sporák. Dobrá práce.“

„Přiznám se, že to je částečně důvod, proč jsem ti ho dal,“ zazubil se Lance. „Chybí mi tvoje koláče.“

Yathir se na ně laskavě usmál a hlavou pokynul ke schodům. „Sehnali jste taky nějaké refrakční křišťály? Světla v chodbě nahoře už zase poblikávají.“

Keith zalovil v brašně, kterou měl přivázanou u pasu a vytáhl dva bleděmodré kameny. „Tyhle by měly stačit.“ Hodil je majiteli hostince, který je ze vzduchu chytil zbývajícími dvěma pravicemi.

„Děkuji. Teď jděte a trochu se vyspěte. Slibuju, že zítra budu kvůli práci vzhůru, takže si vy dva můžete trochu přispat.“ Mávnutím jeho tří levicí je odehnal.

Lance a Keith šli, aniž by je bylo třeba dále pobízet. Když dorazili do jejich pokoje – jednoho z největších v celém hostinci – Lance si sundal svůj klobouk a skopnul boty.

„Hurá, domácí základna!“ zajásal a odhodil svůj kabát na nejbližší židli.

Keith ve svém svlékacím procesu postupoval poněkud metodičtěji. Svůj svrchník pověsil do skříně, aniž by bral na vědomí skřípající dveře, které se nikdy nedaly dovřít, a usadil se na jejich posteli, aby si sundal boty. Povlečení vonělo čerstvě po vyprání. Jakmile byly vysoké boty pečlivě srovnané vedle nočního stolku, zaklonil se, zapřel se do dlaní a pozoroval Lance, jak si rozepíná košili a zároveň s jeho podpažními pouzdry na zbraně si ji sundává.

„Počkej,“ zaskřehotal Keith. Samotného jej překvapilo, jak ochraptěle jeho hlas zněl.

Lance se zastavil s rukama na přezce řemenu, který přidržoval jeho pouzdra u pasu, a povytáhl obočí. „Co je?“

„Ehm,“ začal a poté se zarazil. „Jen… na tik zadrž.“

Protože právě teď tady Lance stál, bosý a s nahou hrudí. Jeho zaprášené a na četných místech zalátané kožené kalhoty mu po bocích sklouzávaly nebezpečně nízko, opasek se zbraněmi mu sjížděl a na jedné straně spočíval na odhalené pokožce… šlo o pohled, který si Keith snažil vypálit do paměti. Ano, spolu s mnoha dalšími, velmi podobnými, ale z nějakého důvodu, tenhle pohled _pokaždé_ stálo za to ocenit.

Lance rychle pochopil, která bije, a do tváře se mu vrátil ten lenivý úsměv. Ten, který nasadil i tam na té pohovce, zatímco se rozvaloval tak, aby se na něm všechny ty nenasytné oči mohly pást.

Až na to, že nyní se Keith mohl doopravdy _dotknout_ a _přidržet._

Lance, ten hajzl, to ještě zhoršil tím, že se naklonil, až byl jen kousíček od něj, položil mu dlaně na ramena a jemně zatlačil. „Udělej si pohodlí, mám takový nápad.“

Keith naštvaně zabručel. „Lanci, už žádné další nápady, byl to dlouhý den…“

Lance se odvrátil, zatímco se Keith uvelebil zády k čelu postele. Vyšší mladík se prohraboval jejich malým prádelníkem u okna, odkud něco vytáhl s nadšeným: „Ta-dá! Úspěch! A gratulace pro mě!“

Když se ke Keithovi obrátil zpátky, držel v rukou světélkující modrou láhev. Tekutina se v ní pohupovala. Lance zuby vytáhl korek, vyplivl ho na povlečení a vlezl si do postele, stále oblečený v kalhotách s pouzdry na zbraně. Obkročmo se Keithovi usadil na stehnech, trochu se odtáhnul a přidržel láhev mezi nimi.

„Tohle je ta zatraceně dobrá věc podobná vínu – ta, z které se ti dělá husí kůže a tak trochu způsobuje, že se ti z ní zvedají vlasy na zátylku.“

Keith s sebou trhnul. „Ta sračka stojí asi, osmdesát krystalů, Lanci, co má tohle k čertu znamenat…“

„Byl to dárek od Grisnerovy ženy, poté, co jsme těm kokotům zabránili přepadnout její loď,“ zazubil se Lance. „Převážela pár krabic téhle té věcičky. Říkala, že může tvrdit, že se jedna rozbila při přestřelce. Nechtěl jsem, aby kvůli tomu měla potíže u Bos’Nara, ale trvala na tom, že si alespoň pár lahví vezmu, takže…“

Přitiskl Keithovi hrdlo k ústům, aby mu nabídl loknutí. Keith si povzdechnul, což způsobilo, že se láhev jeho dechem hlasitě rozezpívala. Vzal ji Lancovi z rukou, ale než se napil, zastavil se a naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Proč „gratulace“?“

„Protože,“ oznámil Lance s nesmírným potěšením, „dneska, nebo, no, možná včera nebo pár dní zpátky, to je fuk – mi bylo dvacet. Oficiálně už nejsem náctiletý. Právě mluvíš s dospělým Lancem.“

Keith se zazubil. „Vážně? Zdáš se mi hodně jako náctiletý Lance – dětinský, neuvěřitelně otravný, příliš hlučný…“

„Pche. Jsem, stejně jako tohle vínu, vyzrálý věkem,“ opáčil Lance výsměšně. V očích mu tančily jiskřičky veselí. „A co více, jsem starší než ty.“

„O dva měsíce,“ zaprotestoval Keith. „To se v žádném případě nemůže počítat.“

„V _každém_ případě,“ zazpíval Lance. „Ale jelikož jsem štědrá duše, nechám tě se napít jako první.“

Keith si láhev prohlédl, usmál se a poté se opět zarazil. „Což znamená, že Pidge už je pravděpodobně sedmnáct. A Hunkovi taky brzy bude dvacet, že?“

Lancův veselý výraz se vytratil a Keith se v duchu nakopnul za to, že zmínil jejich ztracené přátele. No, ne, tak to nebylo – to Keith a Lance byli ti, kteří se ztratili. Ostatní je prostě zatím ještě nenašli. _Zatím._

„Jo,“ zamumlal Lance a v očích se mu objevil nepřítomný výraz. „A Shiro mi k dvacetinám slíbil opravdu drsný dárek – nikdy mi neprozradil, co to mělo být. Nechtěl mi prý kazit překvapení.“

Keithova vlastní mysl se začala toulat. Zabloudila k tajné skrýši pod prkny podlahy, kde zůstávaly ukryté jejich brnění a bayardy, příliš okázalé a na příliš vysoké technické úrovni, než aby byly použitelné v tomhle světě. Tady fungovala rychlá přeprava mezi planetami, ale to bylo tak všechno. V této konkrétní galaxii, nebo přinejmenším v okolních solárních systémech, nebyly žádné červí díry. Galranský vězeňský raketoplán ve kterém tady havarovali, nešlo v žádném případě zachránit – a tak tady uvízli, a stále tady trčí, nyní už šest měsíců. V písčitém světě, kde zákony existovaly, aby se porušovaly a zločin byl způsobem života pro každého z přítomných, takovým či onakým způsobem.

Jejich lvi zůstali na Zámku – Lance a Keith byli zajati, když se potulovali sem a tam pěšky na snadné průzkumné misi na zdánlivě mírumilovné planetě, prosté přítomnosti galranských jednotek. Galrané byli na chvíli zatlačeni, tým Voltron a Císařství uvízli v patové situaci.

Galranští vojáci Paladiny sledovali na jejich procházce a poněvadž je zastihli nepřipravené, povedlo se jim je zajmout prakticky bez odporu. Jejich snadné zajetí jim ovšem poskytlo výhodu, jelikož způsobilo, že je Galrané vážně podcenili. Počkali na vhodnou příležitost, přepadli je jako jednotka a během šarvátky omylem omráčili pilota. To způsobilo, že se plavidlo vyhnalo z červí díry a skončilo v náhodném solárním systému. Téměř okamžitě narazili na holé, vyprahlé pustiny kousek severně od Dagosu. Neměli ponětí, kde byli a žádný způsob, jak kontaktovat Zámek. A poté…

„Hej, prober se,“ ozval se Lance jemně.

Keith zamrkal a vrátil se do přítomnosti. Zahnal toužení a nostalgii, které mu vzpomínání přineslo, a přinutil se opět k úsměvu. A když si pořádně loknul modrého vína, pocítil, jak se jeho úsměv stává upřímnějším. Mírně se otřásl. Sladká, kořeněná chuť vína mu tančila na jazyku, proháněla se mu v žilách, vysílala příjemné šimrání do kůže a přes skalp až do konečků vlasů.

„Teď je řada na mě.“ Lance si láhev vzal zpátky a zaklonil se, aby si zhluboka loknul. Keith si chvíli užíval pohled na linii Lancova hrdla, zatímco polykal. Jakmile byl Lance hotov, otřel si ústa. Oči měl napůl přivřené. Otřásl se. „Chlape, tohle je paráda. Jsem pro, abychom nikdy nezjistili, z čeho se to vyrábí – chutná to tak dobře, nechci si to zkazit.“

Nabídl Keithovi další doušek a on přijal. Předávali si láhev tam a zpátky, dokud nebyla zpola prázdná. Nebyli ani zdaleka opilí – jen trochu příjemně naladění – ale Keith to stejně zarazil.

„Schovej to na další příležitost. Třeba moje narozeniny,“ navrhnul. „Ne, že by mi na nich někdy příliš záleželo.“

Lance zasténal. „Ne, to je smutný, přestaň s tím. Zařídím, aby ti na nich záleželo. Budou to _úžasné_ narozeniny, jen počkej.“ Naklonil se nad Keitha a vytáhl se na kolena. Vrátil do láhve korek a postavil ji zpátky na jejich vratký noční stolek. Tento pohyb umístil Lancův nahý hrudník přímo Keithovi před ústa. Opravdu neměl sílu takovému pokušení vzdorovat. Přitiskl letmý polibek na jeden z jeho hrudních svalů. Usmál se, když pocítil, jak se Lance opět otřásl, tentokrát ze zcela odlišného důvodu. Po těle se mu stále zvedala husí kůže způsobená vínem a Keith se o ni opět otřel rty, jemným, škádlivým dotykem, ve kterém se neskrýval téměř žádný tlak.

Lance dopadl zpátky na Keithovy nohy a povzdechnul. „Tohle není spravedlivé. K čertu, měl jsem nějaké plány a teď jsem celý… naměkko, ospalý a všechno.“

„Můžeme jít spát,“ řekl Keith prostě, ale jeho úsměv byl temný a dravý. A on to moc dobře věděl. „Nebo…“

Lancovy oči potemněly stejně, jako jeho. „Nebo…“

Keith si stáhl svoji košili a odhodil ji na podlahu. Poté položil dlaně na Lancovy boky, těsně nad zbraně, které jej udržovaly v bezpečí, zatímco sám dělal, co mohl, aby hlídal záda Lancovi. „Bychom mohli dělat _jiné_ věci.“

Lance propukl v smích. „Jsi tak nekonkrétní, dokonce i teď. Člověče, prosím tě, při kolika různých příležitostech, v kolika různých polohách…“

„Sklapni,“ zrudnul Keith a Lance se rozesmál ještě víc. Keith ho k sobě přitáhl o něco blíž. „Vždycky tyhle okamžiky úplně zkazíš, ty hajzle.“

„No jo, no jo, neumím si z tebe _nedělat_ legraci – ale vím, co zařídí, aby ti na tom nezáleželo.“ Lance zahýbal obočím a Keith tohle miloval – Lance, svůdný, smyslný a elegantní, předvádějící se před tou verbeží, kterou okrádali, to byla jedna věc. Ale praštěné, přehnané flirtování… tohle byl skutečný Lance a tohle bylo mnohem, mnohem lepší. (Ačkoliv, ano, Keith měl slabost i pro toho druhého Lance… obecně slabost pro Lance.)

„Jak se chystáš udělat méně otravným? A jak to, že to teprve vymýšlíš teď, když si mi mohl ušetřit takové množství zármutku?“ zabručel Keith lehce. Musel se kousnout do jazyku, aby potlačil zklamaný zvuk, když se Lance odvalil na matraci a odrazil se od ní, než zamířil ke zmuchlané změti svého oblečení… a vytáhl svůj klobouk, který si furiantsky posadil na hlavu. Zeširoka a bezstarostně se usmíval, zatímco se vrátil k posteli a opět se obkročmo posadil na Keitha, tentokrát se svou nemožnou kovbojskou čapkou. (Lance ji před víc jak dvěma měsíci našel na bleším trhu a od té doby ji _nosil úplně všude._ )

Ale nyní měl Keith plný klín kovboje Lance s nahým hrudníkem a náhle ten klobouk nebyl tak nemožný, jako spíše _nemožně sexy._

„Víš, co se říká?“ zeptal se Lance s tím nejpříšernějším, nejkýčovitějším úšklebkem, který si šlo představit. A ani to stále Keitha nepřipravilo na to, co následovalo: „ _Ušetři koně, jeď na kovbojovi.“_

Keith zasténal a oběma rukama si zakryl obličej. „Ne, ne, to se neříká. A pokud ano, nikdy by se to říkat nemělo, proč…“

Lance se naklonil těsně k němu, jednou rukou se zapřel o čelo postele za Keithovou hlavou a druhá sklouzla veprostřed Keithovy hrudi. Keith svá slova polknul, když se Lance sklonil a líně protáhnul: „Zdravím, parťáku, rád tě tu potkávám.“

„Myslíš v té samé posteli, ve které spíme každou noc?“ zeptal se Keith a ano, přeskočil mu hlas, ale ne, nezajímalo ho to. Ne, když se na něj Lance culil a klobouk mu dokonale seděl na hlavě, nakloněný dozadu jen natolik, aby jeho krempa nepřekážela, když se Lance sklonil a přitiskl rty na Keithovy.

Polibek byl příliš krátký a zdaleka ne dostatečně hluboký, jelikož se Lance odtáhl, aby oznámil: „Někam se potřebuju dostat a víš, myslím, že bych _potřeboval svézt._ “ Hýbající se obočí byla zpět.

Keith se na oplátku ozval: „Myslel jsem, že to bylo „ušetři koně, jeď na kovbojovi“? Nejsi ty náhodou kovboj?“

Dostalo se mu očí obrácených v sloup. „Chlape, přestaň kazit zábavu – navíc, zatraceně dobře víš, že jsme tady kovbojové oba dva. Ty vysoké boty nosíš až příliš dobře a tu tichou auru záhadného cizince máš v malíku… vlastně…“

Lance si sundal svůj klobouk a posadil ho na hlavu Keithovi. „Tady máš. A teď, jak to bude s tím mým svezením, cizinče?“

Keithovy ruce začaly rozepínat přezku Lancova opasku s pouzdry. Zbraně opatrně odložil na noční stolek a poté se pustil do práce na jeho kalhotách. Povedlo se mu napodobit docela slušný přízvuk, když odpověděl: „Myslím, že ti můžu vyhovět.“

„No, pak tedy mnohokrát děkuji,“ vydechl Lance. Oči se mu rozšířily a jeho škádlivý postoj zakolísal, zatímco Keith rychle, ale jemně pracoval. A poté se Lancovy víčka zamihotaly a zavřely a Keith se opět ztratil v jeho kůži, příliš jemné pod jeho hrubými dlaněmi. Ale Lancovy vlastní prsty měly mozoly od pistolí a oba dva nasbírali nové, vystouplé jizvy, takže v tom směru se vzájemně doplňovali.

Poté, když byli zpocení a uspokojení, se Lance svalil na Keithovu hruď a on nedokázal potlačit smích, když Lance tím příšerným lenivým tónem zamumlal: „To máš teda zatraceně dobrého oře.“

„Bože, Lanci, proč?“ zasípal Keith. V boku mu začínalo píchat. „Au, ne, přestaň. Už nic víc.“

„Víc?“ Lance se vytáhl na loktech. „Koukej, Keithe, teď je mi dvacet, věci nejsou tak, jak býva…“

Udusit Lance polštářem se zdálo jako nejlepší způsob, jak si zajistit pořádný noční odpočinek. To, a také se schoulit k sobě, končetiny propletené tak, že nevěděli, kde jeden končí a druhý začíná. Keith otevřel oči jen natolik, aby vyhlédl přes Lancovy rozcuchané vlasy ven z okna, na noční oblohu. Protože tam, mezi hvězdami, je hledala jejich rodina. A jednou, jednou je najdou – Keith byl o tom přesvědčený do morku kostí.

Ale prozatím měl Lance a příliš nepotřeboval nic víc než střechu nad hlavou, jídlo v žaludku a  _tohle._ On a Lance byli párem cizinců, potulovali se sem a tam, odváděli dobrou (a ne tak úplně dobrou) práci. A, stejně jako staré kovbojské legendy zpátky na zemi, zmizí v západu slunce (nebo červí díře), jakmile bude jejich čas u konce.

*****

 

**Author's Note:**

> Můžu vám říct, že tohle není ta fanfikce, kterou jsem měla psát? Ale neustále jsem poslouchala _Trouble_ , představovala si ty dva, jak v salónech a temných uličkách nakopávají všemožné zadky, s těmi klobouky a kůží a… *beznadějné mávání rukama* …musela jsem to ze sebe dostat.
> 
> Zvažuji, že z tohohle udělám sérii, alespoň doufám. Chci tenhle svět trochu více rozvinout – jak si získali svou reputaci, nějaké náhodné práce, které odvedli, a možná, co se stane, když je zbytek týmu Voltron konečně najde, jako ustavené drsňácké kovbojské žoldáky ;)
> 
> Prosím, pokud se chcete podělit o své myšlenky, kritiku nebo cokoliv – velmi si toho cením :) Nebo si se mnou můžete přijít popovídat na [Tumblr](http://thisgirlhastales.tumblr.com/). Každopádně, děkuji za přečtení. :D
> 
>  **Edit, 6. února 2017:** Neuvěřitelně hodná a úžasná **maplecat89** vytvořila verzi kovboje Lance, která je příliš úžasná, než aby se dala popsat slovy… hádám, že o něm budu muset napsat v [návlecích a košili bez rukávů.](http://maplecat89.tumblr.com/post/156891385782/so-im-so-in-love-with-this-space-cowboy-klance) Omlouvám se, Keithe, za jakékoliv rozpuštění mozku, které bude následovat!
> 
> A další úžasné lidské stvoření, **Enikawa_Moriko,** nakreslila [Lance a Keitha jako drsňácké kovbojské chibi](http://enikawamoriko.tumblr.com/post/156943879294/i-keep-doodling-space-cowboys-klance-from) a já jsem opět beze slov. Obzvláště Keithův obleček je úplně přesný! A Lancova póza na prvním obrázku je zatraceně pěkný. ;D Jsem za tyto úžasné výtvory tak vděčná! Mnohokrát děkuji!
> 
> (T/N: ten trapný pocit, když překládáš poděkování sama sobě)  
>   
>  **Překladatelské poznámky:**
> 
>  _Rana asquerosa_ znamená špinavá/odporná žába. Keith to sice řekl, ale to jen pro jistotu, kdyby to nebylo jasné z kontextu
> 
>  _Tik_ je alteanská obdoba vteřiny
> 
> Ona Lancova hláška _„ušetři koně, jeď na kovbojovi“_ (spare a horse, ride a cowboy) (*mlátí hlavou o zeď* Keith má pravdu, tohle by mělo být zakázané) – je to poněkud nepřeložitelné. Strávila jsem dlouhou dobu tím, že jsem se snažila přijít s českou slovní hříčkou, ale neúspěšně. Myslím, že z kontextu však jasně vyplývá, co tím měl na mysli. ;)


End file.
